Allergy
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yukina suddenly has an allergic reaction and Hiei's the only one who knows what to do. Can he save her without his secret coming out?


"Please, don't hurt me," Yukina begged as the large muscular demon slowly approached her. She stepped back toward the temple wall, but she couldn't move any further. "Please," she said nervously.

The man grabbed his sword from his waste and said in a low voice, "Don't worry little lady, you won't die right away! You'll have time to suffer and say goodbye to everyone you know!" He swung so fast it cut her arm instantly, and then he withdrew and backed up.

She held her bleeding wound with her right hand and asked, "What did you do to me?"

"He'll come," he said confidently as he started walking away from her into the night, "just wait."

"Wait!" Yukina shouted as she fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Genkai asked as the demon disappeared and she turned the corner to see Yukina in her room, clutching her bleeding arm. "I'll fetch the bandages!" she shouted as she ran off and Yukina fainted.

* * *

Kuwabara asked, "Let me get this straight, you don't know how this happened, who did this, or why?" He glanced at Yukina sleeping on Genkai's living room floor, breathing heavily.

Genkai explained, "It happened in the middle of the night. I only woke up when I heard her shouting something and the next thing I knew her room was broken into. I ran over to her and she was sitting on the ground with her left are bleeding."

"That's not a lot of clues," Yusuke said, "if she was awake maybe we'd know more."

"Don't do it, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, "don't wake her up. She's in a lot of pain, can't you see that?"

Genkai lifted her bandaged arm from under the blanket and said, "I'll change her bandages again. For some reason it seems like her wound won't stop bleeding." She started cutting off the bandages and froze in place.

"Whoa," Yusuke said.

"What kind of injury does that?" Kuwabara asked. He examined her and saw her wound was turning green and continued to growing in size. Nothing was healing. Blood was still leaking from the wound as if she had just been cut."

Genkai said, "Get Kurama here, _now_. I don't know what this is but he might have some ideas. Tell Koenma and Botan about this too, we need everyone's thoughts on this right away."

* * *

"I'm not a doctor," Kurama said as he examined her worsening wound, "I've seen a plant that can do this to someone before but not to this extent and it usually resolves itself within a day or so. I've never seen anything like this. I can't help you, I'm sorry."

Kuwabara asked, "So there's nothing you can do?"

"I can try to ease her pain," he replied sadly, "but that's all I know. I don't know why she's not healing. Kuwabara, get me some water," he said, "Genkai, can you get me more bandages?" They nodded and left him alone with her.

Just as soon as they left, Hiei appeared in the doorway behind Kurama. "Yukina," he said slowly.

"I thought I felt your presence outside," Kurama replied as Hiei walked in and closed the door behind him.

He asked, "What's wrong with her? What happened?" He looked at Yukina's wound on her arm.

"I don't know," Kurama said, "I've never seen an injury act like this before."

"No," Hiei whispered.

"Hiei?" he asked.

"I remember..." he continued.

* * *

 _I remember fighting someone and that happened before. I was just a child, and they were full grown, but his skills were weak. Just when I was about to land a finishing blow he managed to throw me into the bushes. My leg, it was on fire all of a sudden. It was cut deep by the plant and started turning green._

 _"Well then," he said, "looks like you're allergic to cutting vine, it's a plant that causes wounds to look real nasty until they heal but judging by how fast you're bleeding you're allergic to it. There's no point in killing you now, you'll be dead within a day." I lunged forward and killed him instantly._

* * *

"A hereditary allergy," Kurama said as he looked back over at Yukina, "of course!"

Kuwabara reentered the room and said, "Got some water. Hey, shorty what are you doing here?" Hiei left without saying a word back into the forest. "Hiei?"

"Don't worry about him," Kurama replied, "bring the water over here."

* * *

Hiei remembered hobbling on one leg all the way back to the campsite that day. He went back and they recognized it as well. It was a hereditary allergy, like Kurama said. Either or mother or father, possibly both, had it before and they were also right when they said he'd bleed to death.

A long narrow leaf of a plant found all over the world stopped the allergic reaction and helped the wound heal. He grabbed one and pulled out the entire leaf, then quickly made his way back to Genkai's temple.

* * *

Hiei finished wrapped Yukina's wound with the plant and said, "She'll be fine now."

"How can you be so sure?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said, "Hiei is right, this plant will stop the bleeding and pain and she'll heal on her own just fine. What I'm more concerned about is who did this to her?" He looked a Yukina nervously.

"I knew it," a low voice came from outside, "I knew you'd show up here, Hiei." They all turned around and saw a large demon standing outside.

Kuwabara asked, "Who are you?"

"You," Hiei said coldly, "I killed you years ago."

"Wrong," the man said, "you killed my brother Yoshi years ago. I'm Yeno. I did a little research through spirit world and discovered a few things about the one who murdered my brother. I thought if I poisoned Hiei's sister you'd finally come out of hiding and fight me."

Kuwabara asked, "Sister?"

"I wasn't hiding from you," Hiei replied, "I'm confined to human world now."

"Right," Yeno replied, "because your little take-over-human-world scheme didn't work last year. I see." Hiei glared at him.

Kuwabara asked, "Wait a second, what you do mean 'sister?' Yukina and Hiei aren't related."

"Not now, Kuwabara," Kurama said, "we can talk about this later. This isn't the time to lose focus."

"You're kidding me!" Kuwabara shouted, "You mean, they really are related?! That means Hiei's her long lost brother? What's going on here? Why didn't you say anything you little punk!"

"I said not now," Kurama warned.

Hiei demanded to Yeno, "What do you want?"

"Revenge," Yeno replied as he slowly drew his sword, "it seems you've gotten stronger from years ago but you're still no match for me."

Hiei jumped forward and tried cutting him down but his blocked every movement of his sword and punched Hiei into the trees with ease. "Whoa," Kuwabara said, "he matched his speed! No way!"

"Hiei," Yukina whispered as he started waking up, "thank you."

Yeno said, "I told you, you're no match for me."

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted from a distance. A giant blast went right for Yeno and he tried to block, only to get obliterated by Yusuke's spirit gun. "Got him!" he shouted.

Hiei jumped out of the forest and asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Spirit world," he replied, "Koenma told me Yeno came here for revenge on you so I thought I'd help out. Is Yukina okay now?"

"Hiei," Yukina said as she walked out of Genkai's living room, "thanks so much for your help. Without you I would have bled to death for sure." She smiled at him.

Kuwabara asked, "How do you know he helped you? You know baby, I was here the whole time."

"I know," she replied, "I wasn't actually unconcious at all; I was just in so much pain I couldn't move or talk. I heard everything everyone said this whole time." She looked over at everyone who stared at her in shock.

Yusuke asked, "What's with the staring? Did I miss something? Dammit, I shouldn't have gone to spirit world after all. Hey, say something!"

Hiei sheathed his sword and stood facing away from her. "You'll be fine," he said, "you should still rest." He jumped into the forest.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "Hey! Get back here shorty! Alright, Kurama, what's going on?"

Kurama said, "I think it's best if Hiei explain the situation. He was right however, Yukina, you really should rest."

Kuwabara shouted, "You and Hiei are related!?"

"I thought I heard him say 'Hiei's sister,'" Yukina said as she looked at her bandaged arm, "I thought maybe Hiei was my brother but I never knew for sure. He'll come around and tell me when he's ready, I know he will. I do wonder why he didn't say anything all this time though. Do you think maybe he doesn't want a sister?" She looked over at Kurama.

"Only Hiei knows his own motivations," he replied.

Yusuke said, "So, the truth finally came out, about time."

Kuwabara asked, "Why am I the only one freaked out about this? You guys all knew?" He stared at them in shock. "Why didn't you say anything to me about it then!"

Yukina answered, "I wasn't completely sure."

"It's not my place," Kurama replied.

"Hiei didn't want me to say anything," Yusuke confessed.

"I didn't think it was some huge secret," Genkai replied.

Kuwabara shouted, "I can't believe all of you would keep this huge secret from me! What's the matter with you guys? Huh?"

* * *

The End


End file.
